


Fall of The Eleventh

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Fall is near...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall of The Eleventh

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this last year, just few moments before Peter Capaldi was announced as the 12th Doctor.

Tic, toc goes the clock  
this time nobody will knock.  
Give me hand, hold me, please  
first question must be released.  
Don't leave me, hold me tight  
this is the moment I must die.

It's coming now, the golden light  
I swear, I'm not gonna cry...  
But can't help myself;there are tears  
I must stand against all my fears.

River and Rose; they're both gone  
Oods sing again their song.  
This is my time I have to die;  
my sweet Clara, please, don't cry...

I'm going to regenerate  
some new man is on his way...  
I can feel it in my veins.  
Yell "GERONIMO" and regenerate....

 

In the memory of Matt Smith as 11th Doctor. We will remember you. And now...Run you clever boy and remember us.


End file.
